deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oshbosh/Season 2 Battle 4: Strider Hiryu vs Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa: The elite ninja of the Hayabusa Clan, who has taken on the most dangerous of Demons. Strider Hiryu: Top ranking member of the Strider assassins who has saved the world many times. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?! To find out,our world class fighter are testing fictions most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science,we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety and nomercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Today on Deadliest Fiction, an old rivalry from the days of the 8 and 16 bit era's will finally be settled once and for all. Which of these iconic video game ninja's in deadliest? Biographies Ryu Hayabusa Ryu Hayabusa: a member of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan born into the Dragon Lineage legacy. He is an accomplished ninja who saved the world from impending doom against Demons, Archfiends, Demon Ninja Clans, and demonice deities. The son of Jô Hayabusa, Ryu was born into the Dragon Lineage legacy; as required, he would be trained from childhood to walk the path of a ninja, a way of life plagued with danger, pain and sorrow. As a child Ryu learnt many crucial survival skills under the guidance and watchful eye of Omitsu, the caretaker of the Hayabusa clan's children. Under Omitsu's care Ryu quickly befriended Kureha and the two became inseparable. Training intensified as he grew older, adapting to these difficulties, Ryu quickly excelled among his peers, becoming one of the clan's top students. His skill would earn him the right to bear the name Hayabusa as his own, mastering many ninja skills, to the delight of his father. As Ryu grew into a strong young ninja, his best friend Kureha became a Shrine Maiden. Growing up, he befriended many other members of his clan, including the veteran who fought beside his father Genjiro, Kureha's younger sister Momiji, and his uncle from his mother's side Murai, who left the clan under unknown circumstances to establish his own rogue ninja clan. (From Ninja Gaiden Wiki) For more info, see http://ninjagaiden.wikia.com/wiki/Ryu_Hayabusa. Strider Hiryu Hiryu (飛竜, meaning Flying Dragon), commonly referred fully as'Strider Hiryu' (ストライダー飛竜), is the main protagonist of the whole franchise. Jointly created and designed by Kouichi Yotsui,Masahiko Kurokawa and Tatsumi Wada[6], Hiryu has starred in all official Strider games and the manga, as well as appearing in a host of Capcom's crossover games. There is a bit of a debate over whether the Hiryu in Strider 2 is the same one or an incarnation of the original, mostly steming from Grandmaster Meio's dying words in that game about having been defeated by Hiryu two thousand years ago and wondering if he has "come to finish what he didn't back then"[7]. His real name, age, nationality, career and any other background information are top secret[3][4], though it has been speculated he's an asian male around 20 years of age[8] (18 in the manga[9]). The youngest Strider ever to reach Special A-Class in the organization's history[3][10], Hiryu completed the Striders' hellish training program among the top ten percentile[11]. He is a profesional expert on sabotage and assassination[3][4], as well as a master spy. In battle, Hiryu is incredibly focused, appearing silent but stern. He shows super-human capabilities, heightened by his impressive agility and speed, which allows him to dodge barrages of bullets. Hiryu fights like a fierce god while remaining both calm and collected emotionally. He epitomises the strength a Special A-Class Strider possesses. (From the Strider Wiki) Fro more info, see http://strider.wikia.com/wiki/Hiryu. Weapons DSNG3.png|Dragon Sword File:Lunar.png|Lunar Staff Banearrow.jpg|Fiend's Bane Bow NoImage.jpg|Can't find any good Ninpo pictures Cypher1.jpg|Cypher Blade Kunai-dark-warrior-spike-x-3.jpg|Kunai NoImage.jpg|Can't find a picture of the Plasma Arrow OptionA.jpg|Option A OptionB.jpg|Option B OptionC.jpg|Option C X-Factors to consider Who is stronger? Who is more agile? Who is better trained? Who is more skilled? Who is more experianced? Voting Voting ends by April 2nd. Vote must be edges or be five sentences with detail to count. Get voting! Battle No battle will be written Winner: Ryu Hayabusa Experts Opinion While Strider was more advanced. Ryu's weapons being made from magic nullified that advantage. Along with fighting far tougher enemies then Hiryu, Ryu has the battle won. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles